


Heavenly Bodies

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted here: <a href="http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/823824.html">http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/823824.html</a></p></blockquote>





	Heavenly Bodies

They never fuck like this all knees and elbows and sweat in the middle of the daytime except they are and *god* Mrs. Hudson is puttering around and if they move at all she'll hear and Sherlock doesn't care he thinks she knows already but it is John who has frozen mid-stroke behind him and now sweat is freezing too in constellations along his spine until Mrs. Hudson goes away and John drives forward with force enough to bruise and Sherlock can't mind because he is seeing satellites and meteors and *god* why did he ever think astronomy was boring?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/823824.html>


End file.
